


Needy

by orphan_account



Category: Kian and Jc - Fandom, Our2ndLife, the vlog squad
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, not sure i got heath spot on sorry, or so they thought, sneaky™ sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe they aren't so responsibleOr,Jc is too fucking needy sometimes.





	Needy

"Alright, it's almost time to record." Kian strode easily over to the couch, their chosen spot to film, so that he could set up the camera and lights while Jc, Heath and Zane lounged around, not at all ready for their collab.   
Zane eventually forced himself up to get a drink from the kitchen, a bit awkward, seeing as they didn't often interact with Kian and Jc.   
Well, aside from the times that Jc and Heath met up in secret and fucked, all hush hush to avoid drama. They got along well enough, similar interests that made it easy to hang out, but neither tried to advance the relationship into anything more than friends with benefits, and they liked it that way. Sometimes Heath just needed to get his dick wet and sometimes Jc felt extra generous. No big deal.

Though sometimes it could be difficult, like when their mutual friends would bring them along somewhere and they'd end up distracted by each other.

Or, when they're trying to get ready to record and Jc won't stop with those fucking bedroom eyes, and little "discreet" glances at Heath's crotch.

Heath tried to ignore it at first, busying himself with fixing his hair, adjusting his clothes, until he had to do it for real because his traitor dick was growing hard under the attention, embarrassingly enough.  
He glared hard at Jc, and got a smug little smirk from the younger man in response. What a fucking brat. 

He stood, more abruptly than he would've liked, and excused himself to the bathroom, only rolling his eyes subtly when Jc offered to "show him where it is". Kian acknowledged them with a nod, still busy with the lights, and after hearing a small noise of confirmation from the kitchen, Heath began making his way upstairs while Jc followed behind like an eager puppy.   
Eventually Jc got ahead of him, got a hand on his wrist, and began dragging him towards his room, with an irritatingly cheerful "Let's make this quick."

At this point Heath's dick had stirred to the point of no return, nut hard or go home. If he didn't get off, he wouldn't be able to record, and he thinks that little shit knew that.   
Regardless, he was eager now, ready to take whatever Jc was willing to give.   
Speaking of which, once they stepped through the door, Jc nudged it shut with his foot, turning those big sinful eyes onto Heath, trailing downward in a way that both boosted his confidence and made his dick twitch in his shorts. 

"No time for actual fucking, obviously - you can suck me off though. Might get a handjob if you're good." Jc crooned, smoothing his hands over Heath's chest, down his stomach, until he could cup his hard-on.   
Heath's breath hitched in his throat, brows furrowed at the dumb suggestion, but still he had to fight the urge to thrust into the heat of Jc's palm.   
Instead, he reached down and caught Jc's hand in his own, did the same with the other, and swiftly spun him around and manhandled him onto the bed, face pressed into the messy sheets. 

"You think this is funny, bitch? You know we're supposed to be making a video right now. This is our job," he bit out, lips so close to Jc's ear that his hair was tickling his cheek, and shifted until he could press his hips flush to Jc's backside before continuing.   
"I'm gonna fuck your thighs until I come. And you? You can get yourself off against the sheets, just for being a dick."

Heath was close enough that he could hear Jc gulp, could hear the tiny aroused sound in his throat, and he knew that he was excited. That, and he felt Jc very subtly pushing back against him, submissive already despite his previous confidence. He really wasn't surprised, knew Jc well enough, all bark no bite.

He leaned back then, keeping one hand firmly against the nape of Jc's neck, keeping his face against the mattress in a manner that he knew would humiliate him in that way that he craved occasionally.   
His other hand skimmed along Jc's back, stopping just above his ass and rucking his shirt up so that he could splay his fingers over the smooth, tan skin appreciatively.   
"You're really hot, you know that?" He murmured, letting his hand trail further until his fingers caught against the waistband of Jc's joggers, sliding them down, over his ass and thighs. Jc didn't respond, but he knew he heard it, he could see the way his fingers curled hard into the sheets at the praise.

His other hand left Jc's neck, so he could place them both on his hips, lift them up higher to grant himself better access.   
Once he had everything in place, he spit into his own palm and slicked himself up, eyes shutting briefly at the glide of his own hand. He easily could have jerked himself to completion right there, finished without even giving Jc the satisfaction of physical contact, but the view he had kept him aware that those smooth thighs were too inviting to pass up. 

With that, he pressed his hips forward a bit, nudged against his thighs, dipped the tip between them with a pleased sigh.   
It wasn't exactly ideal, not quite on the same level as being inside Jc, but it was a nice, slightly dizzying friction, and he knew he could easily come from it.   
Remembering that they didn't have very long, he got two palmfuls of Jc's ass, and began thrusting into the space made just for him. He could feel his head bump up against Jc's hanging erection, knew that must've been what made him whimper and arch, and it made him grin, just a little.  
He kept up the thrusts, but while he did so, he used the placement of his hands to an advantage and slid one inward until he could push the pad of his thumb to Jc's hole. The dry pull of Heath pushing in made Jc keen, and he couldn't stop himself from getting a hand on his aching cock, spreading his pre cum until dry little tugs became full strokes. 

Heath didn't go any further than that, just kept his thumb hooked against Jc as his hips sped up. He knew it was probably driving him crazy, but then again, the little shit deserved it.  
The increasing volume of his moans, however, was becoming a bit of a problem.

"Be quiet, they'll hear you."

Jc just whined softly in response, hips bucking into his own hand, chasing release already, too far gone to feel anything as trivial as shame.   
Heath let it slide, knowing that he was tumbling closer to the edge as well, sounds and sights paving the way for him. He couldn't even find it in himself to care that he was so close so fast, in fact, his mind was blank other than the urge to finish.   
He felt Jc's thighs spasm, tremble, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was done.   
He pressed a palm flat to Jc's shoulder blade, making him arch further, and at that point his thrusts were hard enough that they were making the bed squeak harshly. 

A few more clumsy strokes and Jc was shooting over his sheets, crying out, but it was muffled. Heath followed surprisingly close behind, his own cum adding to the mess, a little hitting Jc's twitching stomach, and he leaned over Jc, both hands going to the the mattress on either side of Jc's waist.   
They were both panting, slightly sweaty, and more than satisfied. Jc collapsed under him with a sigh, and Heath just let himself drop down beside him, decently spent.   
They weren't allowed the time to bask in the afterglow, and before they could even come down they had to get up and clean themselves up, adjust their clothes and hair, wait for their flushed skin to cool. 

Jc was back to acting smug, jabbing a finger lightly into Heath's chest. "You're welcome."

He got a shove for that, mostly playful but enough to send him back onto the bed. Heath escaped out the door quickly to avoid further conflict, jogging down the stairs to find Zane and Kian sitting on the couch, sporting a matching look of annoyance and discomfort.   
He paused. Swallowed.  
"Hey. Uh - is everything good to go?"   
As he was speaking, Jc popped up behind him, having recovered from the shove and hauled ass down the stairs after him. He mirrored Heath's previous action, staring at Kian.  
"What's goin' on? Why aren't y'all getting shit ready?" He questioned, making his way over to the couch to sit beside his best friend.   
Kian turned to him when he did.

"You- are so fucking loud."

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for jc/heath, which is... kinda weird, but it was fun to write! whatever yall want, just ask.


End file.
